Daily Life of Youngmin and Donghyun
by Tinkxx
Summary: [PacaDong/YoungDong] [Youngmin x Donghyun] Di mata Youngmin, Kim Donghyun itu cuma anak kecil yang sulit diatur dan patuh disaat bersamaan yang anehnya bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Sedangkan di mata Donghyun, Im Youngmin adalah sosok kakak yang bisa ia andalkan kapan saja. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [MXM]
1. Camera

Title: Camera

(Tinkxx)

– Youngmin x Donghyun –

an: bikin ini sambil dengerin mxm - 일단 나와 (just come out), pikiran saya jadi terjun bebas kemana-mana:')

– **Camera –**

–

Youngmin benar-benar lelah hari ini karena seharian harus menemani Donghyun pergi belanja. Padahal sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbelanja dan berdesak-desakkan memilih barang, demi apapun ia benci hal yang seperti itu. Kalau saja yang mengajak bukan Donghyun, pasti ia sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan memilih untuk tidur atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain.

Kalau ia mau menerima rengekan Donghyun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, pasti ia juga harus mau menerima konsekuensinya secara otomatis.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, Donghyun sama sekali tidak mau tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka sampai di rumah. Tangannya masih sibuk mengutak-atik kamera baru yang dibelikan Youngmin, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Donghyun memang selalu penasaran dengan barang baru. Jadi, setiap ia punya barang baru, ia akan terjaga hampir semalaman untuk bermain dengan barang tersebut. Tidak berguna memang, padahal ia bisa memainkannya besok pagi ketika luang.

Entahlah, dari dulu Youngmin tidak tahu kenapa Donghyun begitu, baginya Donghyun itu masih seperti anak kecil yang selalu penasaran dengan hal baru. Ia bahkan tidak malu ketika harus tertawa senang dan berlarian ke tempat-tempat yang baru ia kunjungi. Senyumnya pasti akan mengembang lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi, membuat Youngmin tidak bisa mencegah ataupun melarangnya karena luluh hanya dengan seulas senyum dari kekasihnya itu.

Youngmin memiringkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi pemuda itu malah menepisnya dan mendengus keras, beranggapan kalau Youngmin mengganggu waktunya. "Hyung, aku mau mencoba kameraku. Aku tidak mau tidur. Kalau hyung mau tidur dulu, tidurlah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Youngmin menggeram gemas karena tingkah Donghyun. Ia kembali terbaring dengan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Secara otomatis Donghyun mendekati tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Youngmin.

"Donghyun, ayo tidur," ajak Youngmin dengan mengelus pelan surai milik Donghyun. Ia menghirup napas untuk merasakan aroma sampo bayi dari surai Donghyun–ini juga ia tidak paham kenapa Donghyun menggunakan sampo bayi bukannya sampo seperti miliknya. Tapi, itulah yang unik, yang menjadi daya tarik Donghyun baginya. Donghyunnya berbeda dan tidak monoton seperti miliknya yang dulu–itulah yang Youngmin sukai.

"Aku masih mau mencoba kameraku, hyung," kata Donghyun sembari menolehkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Youngmin yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya besok, Sayang."

"Aku maunya sekarang." Donghyun berkata seraya menyamankan kepalanya di lengan Youngmin. Dengan kurang ajar ia mendekatkan kameranya ke wajah Youngmin dan mulai berkata melantur, "Lihatlah, mata Youngmin hyung seperti rusa."

Youngmin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Hm? Dan sekarang aku menutup mataku." Youngmin membalasnya dengan candaan dan Donghyun tertawa pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar mengantuk dan susah sekali membuka matanya barang semenit, ia akan tetap meladeni apa yang diminta Donghyun, sekalipun itu hal tidak penting. Tapi kalau sudah lelah ia juga harus bisa menghentikan tingkah Donghyun yang tidak bisa diam.

Youngmin memiringkan badannya lagi, tangannya mengusap pipi Donghyun sayang. Kemudian ia merebut kamera yang sedang dimainkan Donghyun dengan sengaja. Ia bisa melihat kalau Donghyun mengerang tidak terima dan berusaha keras untuk meraih kameranya tapi tidak bisa. "Hyung, kembalikan!"

"Biar aku yang merekammu," kata Youngmin mendekatkan kameranya pada wajah Donghyun yang langsung diam dan tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang lucu. "Lihatlah, kau cantik sekali."

Donghyun tertawa pelan. Ia mencoba merebut kembali kameranya tapi Youngmin menahan tangannya. "Tidak, biarkan aku yang merekammu."

"Tapi, hyung, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di depan kamera." Donghyun mendengus seraya meraih tangan Youngmin yang memegang kamera, mendekatkan kamera itu ke matanya dan mengerjap berulang kali, lalu ia merekam alisnya yang tebal. Alis yang kata Youngmin terlihat cantik di wajahnya. "Alismu tetap yang paling cantik,"

"Benarkah?"

Youngmin mengangguk cuek, matanya terpejam sebentar sampai tidak sadar kalau kamera yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke dada Donghyun, diikuti dengan tangannya yang ikut terjatuh.

Donghyun tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Youngmin yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia menoleh dan menemukan hyungnya itu sudah terlelap dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tawanya keluar otomatis melihat wajah lucu Youngmin yang tertidur. Dengan usil tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap poni Youngmin yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura tidur," kata Donghyun yang masih mengusap pipi Youngmin lembut. Ia tahu sejak tadi kalau Youngmin cuma berpura-pura tidur. Itu juga yang sering dilakukan Youngmin kalau dirinya tidak mau tidur, pemuda itu akan berpura-pura tidur sampai dirinya merasa sendirian dan akhirnya ikut tidur. Dan sekarang tipuan itu tidak akan berguna lagi untuknya, ia tidak mau terbujuk begitu saja.

Youngmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menghela napas ketika mendengar kikikan Donghyun. Pemuda itu menyentil kening Donghyun pelan. "Ayo tidur..." Katanya sembari merengkuh erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Tidak, hyung, aku tidak mau!" Donghyun bersikeras. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari berusaha keras untuk lepas dari kungkungan Youngmin. Tapi tetap saja seberapa kuat dirinya, ia tidak akan bisa melawan Youngmin, ia terlalu patuh.

Disaat Donghyun sedang sibuk melepaskan diri, tangan Youngmin yang ada di belakang punggung Donghyun langsung mengambil kamera yang sedari tadi ada di belakang pemuda itu-yang untungnya tidak tertindih. Youngmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mengangkat kamera itu tinggi-tinggi. "Aku dapat kameramu!"

Donghyun yang merasa dikhianati cuma diam saja, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Kalaupun ia bangun untuk mengambil kameranya, ia yakin seratus persen kalau Youngmin akan lebih memilih menjatuhkan kamera itu ke lantai daripada memberikannya pada dirinya. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa diam sembari menatapnya, menunggu aksi Youngmin selanjutnya.

"Tidur, ya? Aku mengantuk, kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Youngmin berkata dengan pandangan memelas setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kamera Donghyun di atas nakas. Donghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Belum sempat ia berbalik untuk memunggungi Youngmin, tangan pemuda itu sudah meraih pinggangnya, memaksanya untuk mendekat dan menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

Donghyun melebarkan matanya gugup ketika merasa kalau Youngmin menatapnya sendu. "Hyung, katanya tidur?" Lirihnya pelan mengalihkan matanya dari mata Youngmin yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

Suara kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Youngmin. Sebelah tangannya yang sebelumnya digunakan Donghyun sebagai bantalan kepalanya terpaksa harus ia lepas. Jari-jarinya mengusap wajah Donghyun dengan lembut dan berakhir di bibir Donghyun, menekannya pelan.

"Kau pasti marah padaku, kan?" Youngmin berkata dengan suara rendah tepat di wajah Donghyun, membuatnya harus menahan napas dan menyembunyikan degupan jantungnya yang beradu. Ia sibuk mengalihkan pikirannya sampai tidak merasa kalau bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan ketika tangan Youngmin menekan bibirnya kuat sedang tangan yang lain mengusap lembut paha dalamnya. Entah insting dari mana ia berani memasukkan tangan Youngmin ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya pelan sampai akhirnya Youngmin melepas paksa tangannya dan menggantikannya dengan bibirnya.

Donghyun melenguh ketika tangan Youngmin memaksa tengkuknya semakin mendekat. Tangan Youngmin yang semula ada di luar bajunya, sekarang mulai merambat masuk ke dalamnya dan meremat pinggangnya, yang membuat Donghyun harus terkikik disela pagutannya.

Ia membuka matanya ketika tangan Youngmin tetap bergerak tidak beraturan disana, menghantarkan sensasi geli ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus melepas pagutannya dengan bibir Youngmin, karena harus tertawa menahan geli.

Sedangkan Youngmin cuma tersenyum senang melihat Donghyun yang kembali seperti awal. Tentu saja ia menggelitiki Donghyun agar Donghyun bisa menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal lebih. Ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal lebih disaat ia sendiri paham kalau Donghyun besok ada kelas pagi.

"Hyung, hentikan! Iya aku tidur, tapi lepaskan tanganmu!" Donghyun berteriak frustasi dengan kepala yang bergerak tidak keruan sampai membuat surainya menjadi berantakan mirip sarang burung.

"Iya, aku lepaskan tanganku kalau kau sudah tidur," ucap Youngmin seraya menarik lembut pinggang Donghyun agar mendekatinya dan kemudian memeluknya. "Tidurlah."

Donghyun mengangguk pelan di dadanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia akhirnya mendengar dengkuran halus yang teratur dari adik kecilnya. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah polos Donghyun yang sedang tertidur.

Youngmin memeluknya kembali dengan lebih erat. Berulang kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Donghyun dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkannya. Secinta itu ia pada Donghyun sampai rela lengannya linu karena digunakan alas tidur Donghyun. Karena, apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap melakukan apapun untuk Donghyun, asalkan hal itu tetap masuk di akalnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Youngmin pelan setelah mengecup pelipis Donghyun lembut dan semenit kemudian ia ikut terlelap menyusul Donghyun yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

 **TBC  
**

Wellllllll, lama sekali saya nggak bikin fanfic kayak beginiiiii karena selama ini cast saya underageeeeeeee AHAHAHAH.

Awalnya saya penganut dongpaca, tapi semenjak youngmin bilang kalo dia ayah donghyun ibu, saya jadi berubah ke pacadong/?

Dan donghyun sekarang lucuk banget gak sih, aduh, dia gemesin kayak anak kecil yang kerjaannya cuma senyum sedangkan youngmin itu kalem kayak kakaknya yang mesti ngikutin dia kemana-mana *gelundungan

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Flu

Title: Flu

(Tinkxx)

– Youngmin x Donghyun –

– **Flu –**

–

Entah sudah berapa kali Donghyun bersin pagi ini. Dari mulai ia membuka mata sampai sekarang tengah hari, ia masih saja bersin. Bahkan ia tidak bisa kemana-mana dan hanya terbaring di kasur. Lelehan cair dari hidungnya yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati juga terus-terusan keluar. Ia mengerang frustasi merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit semua.

Harusnya hari ini ia pergi dengan Youngmin ke rumah bibinya, tapi karena Donghyun yang tiba-tiba terkena flu berat, mereka harus rela membatalkannya. Dan sekarang ia harus rela juga diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Youngmin. Hal yang selalu dilakukan Youngmin kalau Donghyun sedang sakit atau melakukan kesalahan.

Dengan wajah datar, Youngmin masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tangan membawa baki berisi air panas dan obat. Dengan telaten ia mengompres kening Donghyun dengan handuk yang sudah diberi air hangat. Kemudian membantu Donghyun untuk bangun agar mudah ketika meminum obatnya.

"Siapa suruh minum es malam-malam?" Tanya Youngmin tegas seraya membuka kancing piyama Donghyun untuk dilepas dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Donghyun mendengus kesal dan dengan kurang ajarnya mencibir perkataan pemuda yang lebih tua. Tapi tetap menuruti Youngmin ketika ia disuruh menaikkan tangannya, agar mudah untuk memakaikan Donghyun kaos. "Aku kan mau, hyung..."

Youngmin mengangguk lelah. Tangannya menepuk pundak Donghyun pelan dan menyentil dahi pemuda itu yang terasa panas. "Kau itu mudah sakit, Donghyun. Minum es sedikit saja bisa membuatmu batuk, apalagi kondisimu kemarin kan sedang lelah."

"Jangan marah-marah, hyung, aku kan sakit!" Donghyun kembali merengek seperti bayi tetangga mereka yang baru lahir. Sungguh, bagi Youngmin seorang Kim Donghyun didepannya ini memang tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang hobi merengek. Apalagi kalau sudah sakit begini, lihat saja nanti ia pasti akan sering berteriak memanggilnya dan mengeluh kepalanya sakit kemudian mulai menyalahkan orang lain, padahal dirinya yang salah. Untung saja Donghyun tidak sampai melempar barang-barang ketika merasakan kepalanya sakit.

Setelah selesai mengompres Donghyun, ia bangun dari duduknya dan naik ke kasur. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kasur, kemudian memberi gestur pada Donghyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghyun.

"Bicara denganmu kalau tidak marah-marah tidak akan didengarkan," keluh Youngmin sembari menyisirkan jari-jarinya di surai lembut milik Donghyun. "Kalau sudah sakit begini, kuharap kau segera sadar kalau minum es malam-malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Donghyun mengangguk paham dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Youngmin, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di paha pemuda yang lebih tua dengan kepalanya dibiarkan menyandar nyaman di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hyung marah?" Lirihnya dengan kepala masih menunduk tidak berani menatap Youngmin.

"Apa aku pernah marah padamu?" Katanya balik pada Donghyun dengan tangannya yang mengecek suhu panas di kening kekasihnya. Ia mengangkat Donghyun agar lebih mendekat padanya dan mendekapnya lembut. Jujur saja ia takut kalau Donghyun sakit begini. Walaupun fisiknya kuat tapi pertahanan tubuhnya lemah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tahan ketika diberi apa saja.

Youngmin menepuk punggung Donghyun dengan lembut sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara rendahnya. Donghyun tertawa mendengar semua itu. Youngmin yang berusaha keras bernyanyi menyaingi dirinya adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ia tahu, sekalipun nadanya selalu salah, ia akan tetap bernyanyi.

 _Setidaknya aku bisa membuat Donghyun tertawa_ , pikir Youngmin tiap kali ia bernyanyi dan Donghyun tertawa keras karena dirinya.

Youngmin yang ditertawakan diam saja dan tetap menyanyikan lagunya sampai habis. Setelah itu ia mengangkat wajah lucu Donghyun dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menekannya kuat hingga bibir Donghyun mengerucut. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, dengan senyuman miringnya ia menggigit bibir Donghyun dan mengulum bibir mengerucut itu.

Donghyun berteriak tertahan, bahkan tangannya yang sudah menepuk pundak Youngmin tidak diperhatikan sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya satu menit berlalu, Youngmin melepas tangannya yang ada di pipi Donghyun. "Bahkan bibirmu juga panas, Sayang," bisiknya kemudian menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Matanya selalu berair kalau melihat Donghyun sakit begini, ketika merasakan seluruh badan kekasihnya panas dan suara indahnya menjadi serak.

"Hyung menangis?" Tanya Donghyun lirih ketika merasakan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi Youngmin.

"Untuk apa aku menangis? Aku baik-baik saja, Donghyun."

Donghyun mencibir sembari tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dagu Youngmin yang baru saja dicukur dan penuh dengan aroma _aftershave_ favoritnya. Astaga, napasnya memburu begitu saja ketika merasakan aromanya yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Perlahan ia mengecupi area dagu Youngmin dan mencium bibir Youngmin sebentar sebelum melepaskannya. Ia tahu ia menginginkan Youngmin sekarang tapi ia juga sadar akan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Youngmin terkekeh geli mendengar erangan Donghyun yang tertahan di telinganya. Tangannya yang ada di pinggang Donghyun, masuk perlahan ke dalam bajunya, mengelus kulit halus kekasihnya.

"Jangan melakukannya, hyung! Nanti kau tertular fluku!" Pekik Donghyun secara tiba-tiba ketika merasa tangan Youngmin sudah hampir masuk ke celananya. Ia menjauh dan bersembunyi di sisi kasur yang berseberangan dengan Youngmin.

Serius, Donghyun cuma takut kalau Youngmin akan tertular flu yang saat ini sedang dideritanya. Ia tahu kalau Youngmin akan ada _meeting_ besok pagi-pagi sekali, kan tidak lucu kalau Youngmin menjelaskan dengan suara serak dan sengau. Belum lagi ingus yang kemungkinan akan keluar kapan saja. Kalau saja ia adalah satu-satunya peserta _meeting_ Youngmin besok pagi, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan semua itu.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah tidak sengaja menyentuh milikku?" Youngmin menukikkan alisnya tidak terima. Gemas sendiri merasakan tingkah Donghyun yang sangat kekanakkan, tapi anehnya Youngmin menyukainya. "Kemarilah."

Pelan-pelan Donghyun mulai mendekati Youngmin lagi dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ia membelai wajah pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan tangannya. "Aku takut hyung sakit,"

"Kita sakit bersama kalau begitu," ucap Youngmin sembari menutup matanya guna merasakan sentuhan Donghyun di setiap jengkal kulit wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah memaksa Donghyun untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, sekalipun ia merasa sesak di bagian sana kalau Donghyun tidak mau ya ia tidak akan memaksa. Tapi ia yakin sekarang pun Donghyun sama maunya dengan dirinya.

"Siapa yang akan merawat kita?" Tanya Donghyun polos yang kemudian memajukan tubuhnya sampai tidak sadar kalau miliknya menyentuh milik Youngmin yang sudah bereaksi sejak tadi.

Youngmin tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika merasakan miliknya tersentuh sesuatu. Matanya membulat menatap Donghyun yang cuma menatapnya polos seakan tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan. Astaga, Youngmin benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Masa bodo dengan _meeting_ besok. Kalau ia akhirnya sakit, ia bisa izin, kan? Toh itu perusahaan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kita sendiri, merawat satu sama lain," balas Youngmin dengan suara beratnya dan napas memburu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghyun dan menggigit beberapa bagian disana. "Manis sekali, kan, Hyun kalau kita merawat satu sama lain?"

"Hyung–Mana bisa begitu? Oh–hent–Hyung! Sakit!"

Youngmin tertawa keras ketika dengan sengaja menggigit bagian leher Donghyun yang malam sebelumnya sudah ia beri tanda. "Mau coba?"

"Hyung!"

 **TBC**

Haruskah saya buat ini jadi rate M?

Oh, gak jadi, gak usah HEHE saya masih dibawah umur /gak

Saya buat ini jadi dailynya mereka aja ya.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
